fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Everblaze Stargazing Fields/1
Roleplay ARDELE SONG: 'Ardelle sat down on the banket, she looked at the stars in awe, “They are mesmerizing.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle looked down at her fingers nervously, “I guess you could say so, my matchmaking list arrived.” '''ARDELLE SONG:'Ardelle pulled out her list, she had a feeling she may need it. “Here, you can just read it.” '''ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle smiled, “I’m relieved you don’t think that’s a bad thing. I was worried for a second.” ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle’s eye’s widdened, “Yeah, Okay.“ He gave her his list and she looked over it. Her name was second, “She looked back up at him speechless. '''ARDELLE SONG:'Adrelle grinned, “I am too.” She kissed his lips. 'ARDELLE SONG:'Ardelle gave him a confused look, “I never did anything.” '''ARDELLE SONG:”I think that’s because of the necklace.” See looked down at the pendant, “It’s probably shines more than all the stars combined.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“You have an obsession with my hair.” Ardelle said in matter-of-fact tone. “You keep touching it. And playing with it.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“No, it’s actually nice. I definitely do not spend as much time on may hair as some people, specifically Kenric. I think he wakes up two hours early to do it.” Ardelle leaned into Caradoc, “So how have you been doing since the last time I saw you?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle blushed, “You’re incredible too. I don’t know how I got so lucky...” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Speaking of... us.“ She looked up into his eyes, “What are we Caradoc? What is out relationship?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, I guess you are my boyfriend.” She smiled at that thought. She looked at him confused, “What would be more?“ 'ARDELLE SONG: '“It’s all up to me? That’s a big responsibility, but I think you would still have a say in it, I mean, if you don’t want to be with me anymore, it’s up to you to end our relationship. Bunt it’s nice to know you have that trust in me.” She laced her hand with Caradoc’s. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle whispered, “I will never hurt you either Caradoc, for as long as I live.” For a while, they stared at the stars, bundled up in each other’s presences. Ardelle slowly drifted off into her subconscious. '''ARDELLE SOMG: '''Ardelle buried her face into her warm pillow - warm pillow? Since when were her pillows this warm?- She groaned “Abben, if you replaced my pillow with some rabid animal, I will make sure you do not live to see another day!” She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she saw Caradoc trying to hold back a laugh. A hot blush appeared on her cheeks, “Oh, you’re not a rabid animal.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “I was. Though I don’t know how I fell asleep...” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle laughed, “It looks like my Imp when Dex dyed it purple. It‘s cute. Thank you. I got you something too.” She pulled out a white box with a forest green ribbon. '''ARDELL SONG: '“Well, I noticed you keep checking your watch, so I thought I could get you one. I had it custom made, I figured you would like it this way.” She looked at the box, then back at him, “Go on, open it all the way.” 'ARDELLE SONG:'She pulled her knees up to her chest, “I’m glad you like it.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle looked at him in concern, “You must miss her a lot.” She said in a soft voice. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle frowned, kind of hurt, she didn’t want to be a replacement, “So I’m now a replacement? That’s... new.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '”Okay, I get it. It’s fine.” She smiled, “If Calla we’re in this situation, she would have walked away, than levitate you onto the tallest tree here.“ She laughed at the thought, “Though she wouldn’t do it to you, she would definitely do it to my brother. I would pay money to see that.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle laid back too. “You know what? These stars definitely shine brighter than my necklac. I think I’m going to be blind.“ She covered her eyes. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle got up, Caradoc had forgotten his blanket, She grabbed it and the plushie and light leaped away. What a night it had been. Category:Archived Roleplay